


Danganronpa "Nationality" Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Soley for fun and to reference, Speculation, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JUST TO BE CLEAR: toxic whitewashing-type-stuff is not okay. Heres the thing- there are HELLA danganronpa characters that are HELLA not Japanese. Kaede, for example- a big tiddy blonde with big eyes who acts like an American? Chile.... you already know she was not born or raised in Japan.This is more for fun than anything else and has literally no canon value. Most of the characters are probably gonna still be Japanese (as you would suspect, since the characters were created in Japan and all that) but I do have a few headcanons and things I wanna flesh out.This will include stuff like their actual genetics (% this, % that), where they grew up, influences, all that kinda stuff. Anyway, enjoy!Cough also please do not yell at me cough
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc

This is gonna be a lot more in-depth than some of my other lists but das okay

Makoto Naegi - I can see a 50/50 of White- Japanese, or he's just straight up got a little bit of everything. Regardless, definitely born and raised in Japan.

Sayaka Maizono - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Leon Kuwata - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Kyoko Kirigiri - I could say 100% Japanese, but she's definitely got to have some kind of European blood in her (I'd say northern European- perhaps Norwegian?). Born and raised in Japan, though.

Byakuya Togami - DEFINITELY some kind of fancy pure-blood type European shit. Maybe French or something northern. Born somewhere fancy, raised in Japan but travelled a lot.

Hifumi Yamada - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Mondo Owada - Honestly? Not too sure on this one. Definitely some Japanese, but I think he could be partially Filipino or something to that effect. Definitely born and raised in Japan, though.

Toko Fukawa / Genocide Jill - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Celestia Ludenberg - So, she always said her dad was a French Nobleman and her mother was a German Musician, but was that not disproved? I'll either go with that, or with her being 100% Japanese and of course faking it. I believe she could have been born and raised somewhere in Europe, but who knows.

Aoi Asahina - Definitely Hispanic. I'd really like to say she was born and raised in a Hispanic place as well, but her being raised in Japan is just as plausible.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Sakura Ogami - Definitely a lot of Japanese, but maybe some Indian (or any type of south asian) too. Born and raised in Japan, but the idea of her living in another country to train is very interesting.

Yasuhiro Hagakure - 50/50 black/mexican, I could see him being born and raised in Japan though.

Chihiro Fujisaki - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba - They're quite unique looking, so I'm sure they have some type of European mixed with Japanese. Its strange because Junko looks and acts very Caucasian while Mukuro looks and acts lot more Asian, but being twins they'd have to share. Born and raised in Japan, but I'd bet both of them have traveled because of their respective ultimates.


	2. Super Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair

First game was pretty straightforward, but for this game I may or may not have a couple headcanons / characters I draw a libbit darker,,, don't mind me, it's mostly for fun! I believe that changing up character ethnicities and backgrounds for the sake of fun, headcanonry, and perhaps aesthetic purposes is okay (in all honesty its okay if you do it for any reasons except the following) as long as you're not saying that you've "fixed" a character, that they should be permanently changed based om your own views or are dissing the character/race in the process, is okay.

Hajime Hinata - Hajime's a wild card. Im gonna say Filipino/White, but he's definitely got a lot of othet stuff there. Born and raised in either America or Japan.

Nagito Komaeda - If I'm not wrong, isn't it canon that Nagito was born to some kind of rich fancy European family? He's definitely not Japanese. I'd think he was born and raised in wherever that place was (just based off his appearance, I'd say Scandinavian).

Gundham Tanaka - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Kazuichi Soda - Okay listen- I hate Soda but dark Soda is,,, yes. Yes it's perfect. He's definitely predominantly Japanese, maybe some south asian or Filipino thrown in there. Born and raised in Japan.

Teruteru Hanamura - We know he was born and raised in Japan, but he's definitely gotta have some south asian in him for sure.

Nekomaru Nidai - Also a bit of a wild card. Honestly, I can just see him as mixed race with a lot of stuff. No idea what. Born and raised in Japan.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - He DEFINITELY doesn't look Japanese, but I just can't see him as anything else- so we're gonna go with that. Born and raised in Japan.

Akane Owari - Just like Nekomaru. I've got no idea. For some reason, southern European / North African is what's coming to mind. Probably born and raised in Japan, but I could see her being raised in some dodgy southern European town.

Chiaki Nanami - Your average white gamer girl. Bleh. 

Sonia Nevermind - Chile we already know what she is next

Hiyoko Saionji - ALSO a wild card. She doesn't look Japanese, but her thing is Japanese Culture- and if I'm not mistaken, her backstory definitely makes her seem like some rich white kid. I'm not really sure.

Mahiru Koizumi - She's definitely got that western European/ UK vibe. Irish, British, German, specifically "Netherlandish" (no idea what the word is for someone from there is). I feel like she's moved a lot all over the place, not really raised anywhere.

Mikan Tsumiki - Predominantly east asian (Korean/Chinese), I'd say born and raised in South Korea or Japan.

Ibuki Mioda - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Peko Pekoyama - We know she was born and raised in Japan, and she definitely has some Japanese in her, but some part of me is saying Russian??? Russian Peko???? Russian Peko.


	3. Danganronpa v3

Okay this is the one I've been waiting for men. I've got HELLA ideas for this one. You probably noticed that half the ones for dr2 were "I dont know lol". Not this time. I been t h i n k i n g men. Pondering. You already know.

Shuichi Saihara - OKAY THIS- THIS I HAVE BEEN STEWING OVER FOREVER. Shuichi was 100%, without a doubt living in Britain with his Uncle. He is Japanese and British. This man should have a god damn British accent I swear to GOD I feel so passionately about this it's not even funny.

Kaede Akamatsu - Listen I love the girl but she is the most preppy valley girl white trash chick in this franchise. She was definitely born and raised in like, California or something.

Kaito Momota - We know he's Japanese and I definitely agree with that- but something else is telling me he's got a little bit of Russian. Born and raised in Japan, though.

Kokichi Ouma - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Maki Harukawa - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Rantaro Amami - We already know its a Sonia/Byakuya type situation, born into some fancy rich European family. Probably born and raised in said place, but very obviously travelled a lot.

Ryoma Hoshi - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan.

Kirumi Tojo - 100% Japanese, born and raised in Japan but likely has moved across many countries for her work.

Angie Yonaga - DEFINITELY Polynesian/Islander of some kind. Born and raised there.

Tenko Chabashira - Japanese/Korean, born and raised in Japan.

Korekiyo Shinguji - Likely has a lot of Japanese, but I wouldn't doubt that he had some kind of mysterious and elusive background. Likely traveled through many countries, even at a young age.

Gonta Gokuhara - Honestly? I'm gonna say 100% Japanese. We know where he was raised.

Miu Iruma - Definitely Scandinavian or just plain white, likely grew up in Japan or America.

Tsumugi Shirogane - Probably has a little Japanese in her, but I think shes mostly just got "various shades of white", to put it that way. Born and raised in Japan.

Kiibo Idabashi - He's a Japanese Robot.

Himiko Yumeno - The wild card of this group- I have absolutely no fucking idea.


End file.
